Beleive
by Joethepenguin
Summary: A book a magic and a little penguin named Flip
1. Prologue

Penguins that hold the essence of ice, Giraffes with the power to shrink, Foxes able to disappear, Mice that hold the essence of fire, bats that hold the power of light, Dolphins that can fly, and one animal that will save the world named Flip. All these things can happen if you believe.

Once there was a penguin named Flipper. He was a sweet two-year-old that was born under the full moon and born to be magical. He would soon be part of the Zoocals, the magical group of abandoned animals that have magical powers. Yes, abandoned, his parents were eaten by seals and he had to tough it out all on his own in the wilderness.

One day Flip was waddling into a snow cavern and fell...


	2. Chapter 1

"Flip, Flip, are you ok? Flip?" Called a voice.

"Yeah. Wait, who are you, and how do you know my name?" Flip gasped.

"We are the Zoocals, and we have been watching you for a long time because you are special."

"Where are we, Mr. Fox?" Flip asked the mysterious fox.

"One, I am a girl. Two, call me Brielle. Three, this is the hive. The hive is a place of wonders and magic." Brielle said.

"Magic, am I magic?" Flip asked.

"Yes, you are," as soon as Brielle said that a giraffe came in.

"Come with me now you two," the giraffe said. "We are going to see the mayor."

"What did I do?" Flip asked.

"Shh. Be quiet, you are not in trouble," Brielle shushed Flip.

They walked through town until they got to the mayor's office.

"Flip, we need you on an adventure," the mayor stated." You will need a team."

"But I am only two and have no friends," Flip sadly stated.

"Yes, you do. You have me," Brielle said.

Suddenly a dolphin and a mouse came in and said, "You have us too."


	3. Chapter 2

"We will all help you spread peace throughout Cotos, and make friends along the way," the dolphin and mouse said.

"Yes, your mission is to make peace throughout Cotos. It is very dangerous, but I know you can do this," the mayor proclaimed. Flip knew he could do it, but didn't know how.

" I know I can your mousiness, but I do not have powers like Brielle or like you."

" Flip, have you ever wondered why we took you?" The mayor asked.

" No, I just thought it was just because my parents died, and you wanted to protect me," Flip replied.

" Yes Flip, but we also picked you because you can take powers from other people, if they die you let them live on as your spirit guide, and you can have their powers. Flip, you are special. You see Brielle here, you can disappear if you concentrate all your energy on her you will take some of her powers." The mayor said.

Flip started to flicker as if the lights were turning on and off, and the mayor said, "Good, you figured it out. Now try to disappear." And suddenly It seemed as if Flip had completely vanished. "Ok Flip, now concentrate on reappearing." And then Flip came back out of the darkness.

" Wow, that was so cool! Can I use your powers?" Flip asked the mayor pleadingly.

"Sure, now concentrate on me," and as soon as he said that Flip spontaneously combusted. "Now try to move the flame back to me." And flip made a fire ball move to the mayor. "Good, now think of water.' And as soon as he said that a sheet of water fell on Flip. "I think you're ready for the adventure now."


	4. Chapter 3

It was a very foggy night, and the mission was about to begin. " Are you ready, Flip?" Brielle asked.

" Coming," Flip responded.

" Well hurry up. The mission was supposed to start 10 minutes ago," said the mayor.

When Flip got there, they took off to head to the capital of Cotos, Animalia. But midway through, they encountered their first obstacle, the forest of Gorgles. The forest of Gorgles is an unspeakably dark place where all the gruesome creatures in Cotos lived, including the gorgles. It truly is the most gruesome and terrifying place in Cotos.

" Uh oh," said the dolphin, Caron, " The creatures of Gorgles are coming!"

" What are they?" Flip asked.

"The deadliest clan of tigers in the world!" said Caron

"That doesn't sound good" said Flip

"Everybody get in your attack positions" said Brielle quietly

"Quite" said Brielle "they're coming"


End file.
